


If only too remember

by SteamingPenguins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kind of kidnapping, M/M, NSFW, Technical consent, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamingPenguins/pseuds/SteamingPenguins
Summary: Based off of a writing prompt"You don't remember what you do for a living. Literally. You black out for 8 hours 5 days a week and a paycheck appears once a month"Dean and Cas meet at a bar. It's love at first sight. Once a day for 8 hours a day most days of a week they meet. Only problem? Afterwords Dean can't remember any of their meetings, at least, not until they meet again. What happens     Dean starts to remember their meetings after they end? Will he be able to keep the secret?   the longing  he feels every second that they're apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What am I getting myself into.

Dean wakes up in a cold sweat. Every time. Every Goddamn time.

He doesn’t know how it works, what he does. But he gets paid for it and that’s all that matters.

He shifts to his side. It's another thing he doesn't understand. Why he always wakes up on his back. It's not even comfortable. Plus, he likes to sleep in a position where all he has to do is open his eyes to see Sam.

Right now his little brother is passed out on his back, how the kid manages to sleep like that, Dean will never understand.

John is on the chair, he's snoring deeply, judging by the smell of alcohol that permeates the room he probably got blackout drunk.  
Dean scoffs quietly, he bet the old man didn't even notice he wasn't in the hotel. Unless... maybe Dean was in the hotel? After all he still had no idea what happens after he blacks out, maybe he just lies there. Maybe he should've asked more questions.

 

~six months ago~

 

Dean smirked. That damn bouncer let him without a question. All it took was a little flirting. Peer up at a guy through you lashes and you had him in your trap. Especially with eyes like Dean's. He knew he was good looking, and he knew how to use that to his advantage.

Still thinking about the stupid bouncer Dean instinctively took in the room. The flashing lights made it a little more difficult to see than he would've liked, but he was used to it. He preferred bars like this, harder to see his specific facial features- and harder to be remembered. Besides, it was hard to find chill bars, especially gay bars. At 11 o'clock there's an empty pool table and the front of the bar is lined with chairs and tables, most of them empty as well. At the center of the room there’s a large space left empty for dancing; packed to the brim.

Dean looks longingly at the floor, but he knows dancing will leave him open to a surprise attack. Not to mention too tired for any hunt John decided to give him. So he elects to sit at one of the front tables.  
All he has on him is enough for a glass of water, but that's okay. He doesn't want to get drunk tonight. No, he's looking for... a different kind of satisfaction. Even with the bad lighting he’s sure someone will be in the mood for a fun night with a gorgeous guy.

Fortunately, his prayers don't go long unanswered. Within the first 5 minutes after getting his water a waitress shows up, bearing a tall offering of what looks to be a decent brand of beer. "Courtesy of the walking trench coat". The waitress smirked as she sat down the beer, clearly knowing he was underage, but obviously not caring.

Dean smiled and thanked her. Appreciative of the view he got as she walked away. He wondered if she was bi? She's the exact kind of chick he would go for. Especially if her personality is a fiery as her hair. Charlie's her name, he'll remember that. But maybe this "trench coat" as she so eloquently put it wouldn't be too bad, after all he doesn't want a repeat of the last time he hit on a girl at a gay bar. He felt bad afterwards but he really thought that she'd been coming on to him. It didn't mean she had to break his nose...

Dean sighed and took a swig of the beer.

The moment the liquid hits his tongue he almost spits it out. Not because it's gross, no, in fact, it's one of the most delicious things he ever tasted. The taste is rich, but not bitter, he normally doesn't enjoy warm beer but it flows like silk, or honey, in his mouth. Whatever girly bullshit you want to say.

He twists around, determined to find whoever got him this beer. Normally he wouldn't go for people who buy him drinks, he prefers a more direct approach. But this drink deserves a thanks, at the least.

Finally he sees him, leaning against the wall, a blank expression on his face. His hair is dark and tousled. Dean blushes when he realizes it reminds him of sex hair.

And man, does that thought do something to him.

He stands up, setting his cup on the table, and turns to head toward the man. Something about him screams to look at his eyes. No rhyme or reason to the feeling. Just the heart-shattering desire to see his eyes.  
Dean takes the first step, a light headed feeling taking over him, he almost feels weightless.

'Is this love at first sight?' The thought runs through his head uninhibited. He always thought you had to meet another's eyes to fall in love, but he must be wrong.  
He shifts halfway across the room now, and the feelings only growing. In fact, it almost seems as if the room is moving, rocking from side to side.

A dancer bumps it to Dean. The light bump sends Dean crashing into a table.

The rooms is pitching uncontrollably, almost as if he's on a boat. Dean grabs his head.

There's a hand on his shoulder. He looks up, seeing red hair. It's Charlie, the waitress.

"Hey? Are you okay?!" Her voice is distorted, like she's talking underwater. "I... have.. to sit... pl..ease" the room is getting fuzzy, his vision is faded. Like that time he was caught by a vampire. They were using him as a blood bank; they force fed him to keep his blood production up. Then drained him as much as they could without killing him. It was almost a month before John sent Bobby.

"Hey didn't you hear me?" It's the waitress again, she looks mad, like Dean's been ignoring her. Fuck, maybe he has.

"You're already sitting, you fell on the table and broke it. What the fuck’s up with you?". How to respond... should he tell her what's happening? His hearings getting better, but he can tell he's going to pass out soon. The room is still spinning, and his visions almost gone. What was happening?

A chill ran through him. He's been drugged. Was it the man who bought him the drink? Or was it the bartender? Why was it kicking in so slowly? Was it cause he'd only taken a sip?

"Going... to.. pass out" Dean fought to get the words out.

The waitress glared at him, "What? Some guy buys you a beer and you decide to chug it? News flash, I don't help drunk bums."

"Pl..plees.." Dean's voice cut off. At the same time his hearing, eyes and brain did. His body fell to the side, completely limp. Completely vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds out about Dean getting drugged.   
> What does Lucifer want with Dean?

Castiel stood by the bar, sipping his Liquid Gold. He hoped the boy was enjoying it as well. The beer wasn’t very strong but it tasted heavenly. He glanced over at the table where the boy had been sitting, but he was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, he signaled the waitress.

“Hello dear! How can I help you?” The blonde was forcing a smile, clearly exhausted.

“The boy, where is he?” Castiel gently tapped her hand, using his grace to give the poor woman an energy boost.

“I’m sorry sir… I’m afraid I’m not permitted to tell you that.” Irritation bloomed it Castiel’s chest. It was no fault of hers… Yet that thought did nothing to quell the emotion.

“Please ma’am. I’m watching him- for his father.” Castiel put on his best concerned face. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on Azazel, but the boy seemed important…

The woman chewed her lip, uncertain of the decision. She sighed, “Okay, I’ll trust you. But if I find out you did anything to hurt him I’ll call the police.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “I expect no less.”

She nodded in the direction of the kitchen. “Back through here, Alastair stuck him in the backroom.”

Castiel frowned and stood to follow her. Alastair’s paying special attention to boy… that’s rather concerning. “May I ask why he’s in the backroom?”

“At first we thought he was just like any other teen, getting wasted at the bar after just one drink. But Charlie- she’s the waitress for where he was sitting - was so certain she’d only brought him the one. He hadn’t even finished the glass.” The concern in her voice alluded to what they think happened.

“You think he was drugged.” It was a statement, not a question, but she nodded nonetheless. They were now standing outside the door.

“Well, here we are”, She smiled sadly, “Keep a sharp eye on him; okay? We still don’t know who drugged him and they might try to sneak back there.” She let loose a soft sigh at his nod, hesitation slightly as she reached for the door-knob. Thankfully she seemed to shake off those doubts and opened the door. 

Castiel restrained himself from rushing to the boy. Instead he walked swiftly (perhaps faster than he should’ve). As he knelt by the boy he heard the door click softly behind him. 

Why a woman so kind worked at a bar run by demons was almost incomprehensible. She must be at a hard time in her life.

He mused over the possible reasons as he searched the boy, first with his grace, then to find an I.D.. 

The grace search revealed that the boy had been drugged, but the effects should be wearing off within the hour.

He’d found the I.D. in his back pocket, Gerald Coppernick. 

Castiel smiled to himself. The I.D. was well made, but clearly a fake name. Luckily, his real I.D. was tucked into a hidden pocket inside his coat.

Dean Winchester.

Castiel frowned and studied the boy’s- Dean’s- face. Something about that name… 

He didn’t have time to ponder on its familiarity though, outside the room he could hear the voices of Azazel and Abaddon drawing nearer.

~

Azazel grinned, yellow eyes glowing fiercely. “We caught one.” He spoke in a singsong voice. Abaddon glared harshly at him, making his grin fade away.

“You better be right this time. I have a feeling Lucifer won’t be tolerating many more mistakes…” She let her words trail off, threat made clear.

It was a short distance to the room where the boy was being held, but it was a walk filled with tension. Abaddon intercepted Azazel at the door, pushing him aside.

The room was empty.

She stepped in and delicately sniffed the air. 

“An angel…” The rage was heavy in her voice. Azazel’s eyes widened in fear.

“An angel?! That’s impossible! I warded the doors… I- I- I made sure! They couldn’t have!”, Azazel spluttered, trying to find a plausible reason as to how an angel got into the bar.

Abaddon grinned, advancing on him slowly. Just as he turned to run she grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the wall.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he whimpered in fear. “I was just about to start my game.” She grinned, a sick, twisted snear.

“Come on Abaddon. That is so cliche.” Lucifer was leaning against the wall wall. “'I was just about to start my game.' Can you get any cheesier?”

“Sir-” Lucifer waved his hand, effectively cutting her off.

“Put him down.” Abaddon’s eyes widened in shock.

“But sir-”

“Now!”, Lucifer roared the command, his eyes flashing red.

Abaddon dropped Azazel and kneeled.

Lucifer smiled. “See, this has gone exactly as I had planned. I erased the warding. I lured the angel. Hell I even lured Dean Winchester. All of this, even him getting taken, has been according to my plan. Not that I should have to explain that to you.” He stared at Abaddon, his voice filled with veiled venom. “So understand, that when you call him an idiot for his ‘mistake’ you’re actually insulting me. Got it?”

Abaddon nodded her throat constricted with fear.

“I said: Do YOU UNDERSTAND?” 

Abaddon fell to the ground, grabbing at his foot on her throat.

“Yes!” she choked on the word, struggling against his boot.

“Good, now that wasn’t so hard was it?” Lucifer smiled and turned to leave.

“Oh, and Azazel?” Azazel, who’d been struggling not to laugh, turned carefully towards Lucifer.

“Yes sir?”

“You really are an idiot.” With that statement Lucifer vanished from the room.


	3. Chapter Three

Castiel knelt by Dean’s side, eyeing the spot where he landed. Something felt off, like they were being watched.

Shaking off his suspicions he turned to look at… Dean.

Castiel smirked at himself. Referring to the boy by his name would take some getting used to.

He was lying peacefully on his back. Castiel would have to return him to his home shortly. 

He’d also have to erase his memory.

Castiel sighed. Never before had he become so enraptured with a human child- No child didn’t fit this Dean… Something about him was old, very old. Perhaps even older than Castiel. 

“Mmm- uhgh”. The bo- Dean shifted restlessly. Castiel narrowed his eyes at him he would soon awaken. Placing his hand on his forehead- and ignoring the lurching of his heart- he prepared to erase the boys memories.

But with a flash of pure white light Castiel was lifted from the grounded and slammed into the wall. His eyes widened in shock.

This boy, this Dean Winchester he was the Micheal sword! 

Carefully, Castiel picked up the boy’s prone body, wincing when he groaned and shifted. 

“Don’t wake up”, he pleaded silently. 

Then swiftly with the boy in his arms, Castiel returned to Heaven.  
~  
For the first time in nearly a thousand years Castiel was home. 

The first thing that hit him was the smell. How ever could he have forgotten the sweet smell that permeated all of Heaven? With the boy in his arms, nearly forgotten as his memories of home, Castiel took in his surroundings.

He stood at the foot of a great temple, this was the operating center of all the angels… He took a deep breath, the air, despite his lack of need, was so much cleaner than that of earth’s. The grass greener, the sky bluer. His head felt light with the shock of returning to such pure land. For so long he had lived amongst humans… his love of his Father’s creation did not quell the disdain he felt for the destruction of their home.

He sighed and shook his head. Despite orders to stay and watch over the humans he had returned home. Naomi would be furious.

He pursed his lips and set off for the command center. Quickly he glanced at the boy. He no longer appeared to be stirring. No doubt he was calmed Heaven’s aura. 

He took another deep breath, allowing his head to clear.

“Castiel”, Naomi’s voice rang clear from sky, “I see you have abandoned your post. You know what the punishment for that is.”

Castiel felt his heart clench, ignoring it he began walking towards the command center. “I apologize Naomi, I had no intention of returning but circumstances-”

“Silence!” Naomi’s voice was filled with rage. “You will not talk back, you will accept your punishment just as any angel should.”

“I am incredibly sorry but I have found the Micheal sword.” Castiel worked to hid his stumble, Naomi’s anger frightened him. What’s more is he wasn’t even sure of the punishment she spoke of…

“Bring him to my office… perhaps in this one instance I shall forgive your indiscretion” Castiel nodded his subservience.

With the boy still cradled in his arms, Castiel entered the command center.


End file.
